I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm
by nannygirl
Summary: When Red and Kitty went on the infamous ice fishing trip in 'Can't You Hear Me Knocking' we learn that one winter they locked themselves out of their apartment. Ever wonder what exactly happened that day? Here's my take on the story in this two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do no town That '70s Show or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song that the story is named after. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! If I could I'd give you all some homemade cookies and some tasty chocolate but unfortunately I can't. But what I can do is post up a new story! I know you'd probably want the candies and cookies more but hopefully you'll still enjoy this little story. It is Red and Kitty and it's a story I've been wanting to do for awhile now so I really hope you all enjoy it. A couple of things though this story is complete flashback it opens in 1955 and will most probably end in 1955. It revolves around the story that was told by Red and Kitty in 'Can't You Hear Me Knocking' you don't have to rewatch the episode to get the story but if you wanna, go for it! It is also a two-shot. It got a little too long so I had to split it. Hope you're okay with that! As always please forgive any errors that I've made regarding the time period and such. I was not around n the 1950s and while I did research I found the best research by watching I Love Lucy episodes! It helped! Or so I hope lol I really do hope you all enjoy this story and if you have the time to leave a review, long short, signed in or not signed in—I'd love to hear from you! And finally a few thanks. Thanks to MistyMountainHop and msstock87 for their help on deciding whether or not to post in one or two parts. Thanks very much to Eliza Ghost and MidniteRaine for their encouragement. A great big thanks to Marla's Lost for her help in Betaing and letting me know that the story was worth posting. And thanks in advance to all of you who read and especially those who take the time to review. Thank you! I hope you like. Again a Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Thanks for reading, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

"Kitty?" Red Forman called as he walked through the front door of the small apartment, "I'm home…"

As he took off his hat and hung up his coat, his tone remained in a questioning like tone as he announced his arrival because he wasn't quite sure his words were heard by anyone other than the empty little living room.

Though he and Kitty had been married for less than a year and were still considered newlyweds, the hospital that she worked at could care less about their nurses' personal lives and even less about their lonely husbands waiting at home for them; and instead continued to give Kitty long hour shifts. He'd hated those long hour shifts when they were dating but figured they'd stop when they got married and Kitty quit her job at the hospital, but Kitty would have none of that. Of course that didn't mean Red didn't stop trying to talk her into the idea.

Red tried explaining to her that now that they were married he would be the one to protect her, take care of her, and provide for her, she didn't have to work anymore—but Kitty knew this already. She then did some explaining of her own telling him how she would go stir crazy home alone all day and how she wanted to work, wanted to help those in need. And just like that the subject was dropped and Kitty continued to work at her job at the hospital, and in the end Red was glad that she hadn't listened to him. Kitty working at the hospital was good for her, it made her happy and that made Red happy.

The shifts she usually had also fit well with Red's own schedule and they often left to work at the same time and came home an hour or so apart; that usually meant Red didn't come home to dinner ready on the table but the smile on Kitty's face when she talked about her day made it worth it. It helped that the extra money coming from Kitty's paycheck was helping build up their savings so they could move out of this small cramped apartment and into a house of their own.

But of course not everything could be a bed of roses, and the Formans had recently learned this in the past two weeks when Kitty began her new shift. It had the same amount hours but began and ended at different times that weren't all too convenient. Kitty had the evening shift at the hospital and would come home to the sight of Red snoring on the couch. And then to make matters worse, Red's job had him working during the day leaving him to come home to an empty apartment and no dinner.

The quiet living room that welcomed him was something he still didn't like all that much but was slowly getting used to; however when he saw the kitchen door swing open he realized he wasn't going to have to get used to it today.

A smile sprung to Red's face the instant he saw Kitty wearing her own happy smile as she made her way towards him.

"I'm home too." she said and once she was close enough she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a welcome home kiss.

"Mmm I see that." came Red's reply once the kiss broke but the embrace didn't; Red even slipped his hands to her sides to keep the embrace intact as he asked hopefully "And your home for the day?"

Keeping her smile in place Kitty nodded, "That's right. And not only that but I finished with my round of evening shifts." She giggled seeing the happiness on his face and had to stop herself from giving him another quick peck since she still had more good news to share with him, "And I have tonight and the rest of the weekend off."

Red's eyebrows rose with interest, "Oh yeah?" he asked and seeing her smile and nod again caused his own mischievous grin grow, "That sounds like a cause for celebration." He told her while slowly moving out of their embrace, "Come on, I'll race you to the bedroom."

He then raced off in the direction of their bedroom door and it wasn't until he was a few inches away from the door that he realized his companion wasn't beside him or anywhere near him as she usually was when they ran to their bedroom. Turning around he found Kitty still standing in her spot by the front door, no longer wearing a smile but she wasn't frowning either. This made Red frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I just thought…we could celebrate somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" he asked, confused.

Kitty nodded again before giving her explanation, "I thought it would be nice to change things up a bit little and celebrate somewhere else…by doing something else. And then going to the bedroom for a private celebration."

"Oh. Okay. We could do that."

"Oh really, Red?" Kitty asked, her excitement easily heard in her voice.

"Sure." Red replied with an assuring smile as he walked away from their bedroom, "I'm sure we can find something playing on television."

The smile that had appeared on Kitty's lips flattened when she heard Red's words and as she watched him pull out the television set to move it in front of the sofa she began to frown unhappily. She knew that they were very lucky to have gotten a television set as a wedding gift but honestly there were times when she wanted to hit the person who'd given them the set over the head with a frying pan—though to be fair she usually felt that way she was around Bernice Forman. It was a very nice set and Kitty did enjoy watching some of the aired programs but Red seemed to enjoy it even more which led Kitty to believe the gift had been another ploy to break up their marriage. But of course, she never told this to her husband.

"I didn't mean watching television, Red." She said while walking behind the sofa where Red was currently seated.

Red shifted himself so that he could see his wife but still remain in his seat, "You didn't?"

"No." Kitty answered lowering her hands from her hips and putting a smile back on, "I meant we could go out tonight."

"Out?" Red repeated as if what Kitty had suggested was the most obscure thing he'd ever heard, "As in out, out?"

"Unless you know of another kind of out."

Red groaned, "Kitty, I just came from out there."

"But you didn't come from out there with me." Kitty persisted, "Come on honey, it'll be fun."

"Kitty, you don't wanna go out there." he tried to convince her, "It's cold out there. It's gotta be below zero. You could get sick and…"

"I'll wear a coat." She interrupted his speech still desperately wanting to get out of their apartment for the night, "Please Red, it's been so long since we went out somewhere together. Even before I started working the evening shift we spent all our nights here at home."

"Because it's the middle of December, Kitty. It's freezing outside and what's worse there are crowds of people…everywhere." He argued, his loathing feelings towards the holiday crowds becoming clear by is tone of voice.

Kitty was unfazed though and pressed on, "And we can join them. We could do our own Christmas shopping!"

His frown deepened at her eagerness, "I thought you were trying to talk me into this."

"Okay Ebenezer, we won't do our Christmas shopping. Tonight." She made sure to add in that 'tonight' to remind him that they would still eventually have to do their holiday shopping. Her enthusiasm remained strong as she walked around the couch and sat down the cushion beside Red, "We could still go out though. We could go out to dinner. We could go to a movie…Oh we could go dancing! We haven't been dancing in months, Red. Let's go dancing…"

Red's scowl grew the longer he listened to Kitty ramble on about going dancing and how it would be a lot of fun until finally he's had enough."

"Kitty, we're not going dancing." He said firmly and the saddened expression on her face told him he might have been a bit too firm, so he cleared his throat in attempt to soften his voice and began again, "Look Kitty, I would love to take you out dancing just…not tonight."

"But why not?" she asked, her voice breaking with her hurt feelings.

Hearing the crack in her voice filled Red with guilt and he knew he couldn't leave his answer like that, he continued on. "Kitty, it's the end of a long day after an even longer week. I don't have the strength to go out there and deal with…people." he practically spat out the last word before softening his features and moving his arm behind her, "Besides, it's our first night together in almost two weeks. I don't wanna take you to an overcrowded place where I'd have to share you with a bunch of people. I wanna stay in and have you all to myself."

Kitty gave a tight smile that was holding a giggle behind it, knowing this very fact made Red's own grin grow.

"Oh Red." She spoke before leaning over and kissing him quickly but softly. "Maybe staying home tonight wouldn't be so bad. I mean we might be able to find something good playing on television and if not we can always get started on our private celebration a little earlier."

"There you go." came his response, happy to see she was finally beginning to see things his way.

She stood up from the sofa and nodded her head, "Of course we'll still have to have dinner. But that doesn't mean it can't be romantic. It'll be a quiet romantic, homemade dinner."

Red heard her words but was only half listening. He was more fixated on getting the television tuned on—after Kitty stood up and headed towards the kitchen he'd turned his attention back to the appliance—and so he understood that she was talking about plans for dinner but the romantic part went flying right over his head.

"I'm thinking meatloaf. What do you think, dear?" she called out from the kitchen.

He both heard and listened to that and his head shot up and away from the TV. Though Kitty's cooking had definitely improved since their first month of matrimony there were still a few dishes she hadn't quite yet mastered. Meatloaf was one of the items on that list. And Red had never particularly been a meatloaf fan.

Without giving it another thought Red dismissed the still off television and hurried his way into the kitchen just in time to see his wife tying the strings of her blue apron around her waist. She hadn't gotten started on the meatloaf yet! He breathed a small sigh of relief before giving his best smile and stepping farther into the kitchenette.

"Kitty, take off that apron. I'm taking you out on the town tonight." He declared proudly watching as her hands froze and she turned to look at him.

"Oh Red, really?" she asked in a hopeful tone that she hoped he believed—she knew he hated meatloaf and she could barely eat the one she made herself.

He grinned, "That's right. I'm taking you out to dinner."

She pulled off her apron, her optimistic eyes staring up at him, "And dancing?"

"No." he answered a bit too quickly, "I mean, no not tonight. You've got three nights off, we don't wanna have all the fun in one night."

Kitty let out one of her girlish giggles as she neared him, "Thank you, Red." She said smiling at him again, making him give his instant reaction of his own smile; this time her kiss was a tad swifter,. "I better go get ready."

"Ready? It's only five thirty." He said glancing back up from his wrist watch.

Her hand resting on the swinging door, Kitty nodded, "I know, but since you're being so sweet and taking me out for dinner, I thought I'd do something sweet for you and actually be ready to go on time."

Red could only chuckle as he watched her disappear behind the door and into the living room before he followed right after her—planning on killing some of his waiting time with the help of the television set.

0o0o0o

It was a good thing that Kitty had decided to get ready early that evening, since it usually took her well over fifteen minutes to get ready. And today was no different she'd completed her finishing touches just short of a complete hour. Red was seated on the sofa in the middle of reading one of the articles on the back of the newspaper when Kitty finally came out of their bedroom.

"Well what do you think?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

Red glanced up just in time to see her do a small twirl to show off the results of the waited hour and the smile on his face proved that it was well worth it. Kitty looked very pretty with the curls in her hair redone, her makeup fresh, and in the beautiful emerald colored full skirted dress and matching heeled shoes. She knew she was probably going to freeze out there wearing her dress and only silk stocking to cover her legs but this was the first night in weeks that she and Red were going to be out of their apartment together, she wanted to look her best!

Like any gentleman, Red stood up for the woman entering the room and as he approached her his grin grew more and more the closer got, "You look terrific, sweetheart."

"Thank you." she said with a giggle, "See aren't you glad you decided to take me out to night?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her even as he grabbed her coat off the couch to help into it, "I sure am."

"Thank you." she said, glimpsing back at him while slipping her arms into the sleeves, "You know it was awfully chilly in the bedroom."

Red nodded in agreement, "It wasn't very warm out here either."

"Did you mess with heater?" Kitty asked while looking at herself in the mirror on the wall fluffing her hair once more.

"Yeah. Didn't do any good though." Red responded while putting on his own coat, "It's probably Old Man Williams pinching pennies and not turning on the damn heat."

Kitty scowled at his reflection, "Oh Red, he's just trying to save a few dollars. And he does turn on the heat….it just takes him awhile to do it."

"At this rate it'll be summer when he turns it on, Kitty."

"Well it will be cheaper by then." she pointed out and then whipped around, smiling as she change the subject, "Did you decide where you wanted to eat?"

"I read in the paper there's a new place, Phillies." He explained to her, "Thought we could try that out."

Kitty's mouth turned into a small 'o' as she watched him put on his own coat now, "Oh, a new restaurant! Fancy! But you know that means they'll be even more people there." she teased him with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know." he grumbled back at her but a faint smile soon reappeared, "But I'll be fine as long I get a table with you."

The couple shared a smile before Red went on to add, in a tone similar to the previous one he used, "And away from any morons in the place."

Kitty shook her head in a disapproving manner but couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips. Meanwhile Red had opened the front door for his wife and placed his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her out of the apartment; both of them smiling and looking forward to enjoying the other's company at dinner and neither one of them noticing the very important item left on the small side table—a ring of keys.

0o0o0o

"Well I thought Phillies was a nice little cozy diner." Kitty said as she and Red walked up the steps of the stoop leading to their apartment.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad. It wasn't half good either." Red commented gruffly, "But they did have some good food at fair prices, it wasn't overflowing with morons, and they did sit me with the prettiest girl there."

Kitty let out a girlish giggle at his words. They were now standing in front of the front door of their apartment, facing each other with little space between them. As his eyes locked with hers Kitty couldn't help but giggle liked a love struck teenager, which was exactly the way she felt now—and she loved that Red could still make her feel that way after almost a year of marriage and years of courtship.

"Red Forman, you really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

Confused, Red frowned down at her, "What do you mean?"

"Right now." Kitty started to explain, "The two of us standing close together in front of the door after going out to dinner, it's just like when we were dating and you would bring me home, walk me to the door, and kiss me goodnight. You've set this whole little moment up to be just like that so you could kiss me goodnight, it is just _so_ romantic."

"I wasn't gonna kiss you goodnight." Replied Red with his scowl still in place, however when he saw Kitty's own unhappy look appear on her face he knew his words needed some clearing up, "I mean I was. But I was waiting until we got inside and then I'd kiss you goodnight…and _then some_." Her giggle made him smile before he added, "But I was waiting for you to open the door."

"Why do I have to open the door?" She asked, frowning again though this time because she was puzzled and not upset.

"Fine, I'll open the door." He reasoned, truly not caring which of them opened the door, "But you need to unlock it."

Kitty still didn't understand, "Why would I have to unlock the door if you have the keys."

"I don't have the keys."

"Yes, you do." she argued firmly.

Red shook his head, "No, I don't. I thought you had yours."

"Well I don't!" Kitty said, her voice starting to show her panic, "I didn't get my keys because I saw yours on the table."

"Which is where I left them because I thought you had yours." he explained to her.

"I left my keys because I thought you were brings yours." Kitty shared her reason for not having her keys as she pulled her coat tighter around her—not only because of the cold gust of winter air that blew by but because she feeling quite nervous about their apparent situation, "So neither one of us has the keys to our home?"

Red could see the worry in her eyes and knew it was his job to ease it.

"Now hold on, maybe one of us did grab a set of keys and just forgot. Check the pockets of your coat." He instructed as he started to check the pockets of his own overcoat.

Giving a quick nod Kitty did as she was told, sticking her hands in her pockets in hopes of finding the small pieces of metal. No such luck. She looked over at her husband who had gone from checking his coat pockets to the pockets of his pants.

"Anything?"

He shook his head, "No. You?"

"No." she said mirroring his head movement before suddenly getting an idea, "Oh wait! I didn't check my purse!"

"Oh jeeze." Red groaned as he leaned back a bit against the railway of the stoop.

Though he'd never seen the inside of Kitty's purse himself, he saw how long it would take her to retrieve items that she knew were actually in there. If a set of keys were in fact inside her handbag it would take a good while before they were found. Kitty rummaged through her small handbag for several minutes, searching it thoroughly several times before looking up at Red.

She looked at him nervously, "They're not in there."

"Are you sure?"

His question wasn't meant as a challenge, he really did want to make sure that she was sure. For a small purse it could hold several things which caused many of those same things to get lost inside there. Kitty however, didn't like the tone his question had been asked in and set a glaring glance his way.

"Do you wanna check?" she asked and this was a challenge; she even outstretched her arm with her purse towards him.

"No thanks." Red was swift to decline with his palms open in defense, "I mean I just realized if neither of us have the keys to get in then neither of us had the keys to lock it either. It might still be open."

Kitty looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "You think so?"

"Only one way to find out." Red answered, pushing himself away from the rail and heading back to the front door.

He grabbed a hold of the handle set on the door and carefully pushed against it but the door didn't budge. Red stayed with his hand on the door's handle and his shoulder against the door itself, trying to think of another solution, however to Kitty it looked like he was still trying to get the door open.

"Well?" she asked anxiously, her hands clasped together and pressed against the bottom of her chin.

Red gazed at her, wishing he could give her better news, "Would you believe me if I said it was open?"

Her shoulders slumped with disappointment and her voice filled with worry, "Oh Red, we're locked out of our own home! What're we gonna do?"

"Kitty, don't worry. We'll figure out another way to get in." he tried to sound convincing as he reassured her but the truth was he had no clue what to do now; but that didn't mean he wasn't wracking his brain for a clue or two. Suddenly he got one. He turned to his wife, "Help me find something heavy."

"Heavy?" she repeated with a frown.

Nodding his head Red searched around the area, "Something like a rock would work."

"A rock?" Kitty asked with alarm, "What are you gonna do with a rock, Red?"

Red didn't reply right away and instead focused his attention on searching the ground around the stoop that Kitty was still standing up on.

"Ah here's one." He declared and then grabbed the stone and climbed back up the steps to meet his wife, who was still waiting for her answer, "I'm gonna break the window and then reach in and unlock the door for us."

Kitty looked at the window near the locked front door that she knew was the one Red planned on breaking. She looked away from the window and folded her arms over her chest as she frowned warningly at Red, "Red, if you break that window all you'll get is a cut up hand, two messes that I'll have to cleanup, and broken window in the new room _you'll_ be sleeping in."

Hearing this Red kept the stone in his grasp, "Alright, fine. Have you got a better idea?"

"Well…" her lips pressed together as she brainstormed but they soon turned into a smile when she got an idea and clapped her hands, "Oh! We could call the landlord! He's got to have a spare key."

Red nodded, "Okay, good idea. Now how do you plan on calling him if the phone is inside the apartment?"

"We could use a payphone at one the drugstore on the corner." She answered much quick than before.

"Fine." Red reluctantly agreed, "But if we're going to another crowded place, I'm taking this rock."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A mix of both? Want to read more? End it here? Or were you not even able to read through the whole thing? Lemme know in a review!_

_Next part is almost done so don't worry it will be posted and the story will be completed. Again Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Grab some chocolate on your way out! ;)_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show or any of its characters. I do not own the song that the story is named after. I do not own any other characters, series, or games mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! If not well it's Friday! TGIF! Hope you guys had a good week, sorry about the lateness on posting this second part. You can blame school on that—I am lol. A couple of things before we get started, just wanted to say thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement that you guys left on eth first chapter of his story. I'm so happy that you were excited about the story, enjoyed reading the first part, and were eager to read the second part. Well here's the second part, hope you're still eager! I really do hope you all enjoy it. It was fun to write and sorry that it's a tad bit longer than chapter one but I didn't think splitting it again fit well, especially since I said it was a two shot and besides its not that much longer. Again forgive any errors that might have been made concerning the time period—wasn't around and my best source of 1950s research is a I Love Lucy Book—seriously its got some great info related to more than Lucy stuff! But anyways, I thank you so much once again for everything, it really means so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review if you have the chance! And you don't have to have reviewed the first part to review the second part, signed or unsigned—I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is Williams? He said he'd be here two hours ago." Red grumbled as he paced the sidewalk in front of their still locked apartment.

"Red, honey, it's only been thirty-five minutes." Kitty reminded from her seat on the middle step of the stoop. "And besides, Mr. Williams didn't say anything. It was Mrs. Williams who answered and said we'd be lucky if he got here in two hours."

The scowl on his forehead deepened, "Kitty, we're locked out of our home. I think that explains the kind of luck we have."

Kitty couldn't help but give a small giggle at those words, even though the frown on his face made it obvious that Red hadn't said the statement for any laughs. He was still frowning, even as he sat himself beside his wife on the cold concrete step, letting out a frustrated sigh as he did so.

"Well Kitty, you got what you wanted." He said but Kitty didn't quite understand what he meant; catching her perplexed expression Red continued on, "We're out of the apartment."

Hearing this, Kitty's confused frown diminished and her eyes filled with guilt as she wrung her hands together—whether it was because out of nervous habit or because of the cold was unclear. She looked down at her hands as she spoke, "Oh Red, you're right. This is really all my fault."

"Kitty, I didn't mean it like that…" Red tried to explain but she shook her head and wouldn't allow him to get another word in.

"No, no it's true." she argued, understanding how much she was to blame for the situation they were in now, "If I hadn't wanted to get out of the apartment so bad and go out for a night on the town we wouldn't be here now. We would be inside, having had a nice home cooked meal, enjoying the fact that we were both home, and we wouldn't be freezing our behinds off." Kitty ended her comment while pushing her crossed arms closer to her chest.

Red turned to her, replaying the words she'd just said, he nodded, "That's true."

Kitty's blue eyes widened with a murderous look that swiftly got Red to clear up his answer.

"I mean, that's true _but_ I don't think it's right for you to blame yourself completely. I deserve some of that blame too." he added, resting the bottom of his forearms on knees, "My keys were on the table, I should've grabbed them whether I thought you had yours or not."

This time it was Kitty's turn to nod, "That's very true. But at least now you know for next time."

"Next time?" Red asked, looking more horrified than angry, "Kitty, if you're planning on doing this again you can count me out of it."

A laugh left Kitty's lips and she moved her head up and down as she corrected her mistake, "I meant at least now you know so next time won't happen."

Liking that statement much better than the first, Red nodded. Still trying to the keep herself warm with her mere coat and arms, Kitty looked over at her husband.

"Why do we have to stay out here?" she questioned, "Couldn't we go back to the drugstore and wait from Mr. Williams there? They had coffee there and some fresh pastries and _heat_."

Red heard her question but the majority of his attention was focused on the opposite of where Kitty was sitting. He gave the back of his head to her while he looked down the right side of the block trying to see if their landlord was somewhere off in the far distance and walking their way. But of course he wasn't.

"I thought about that." he replied, still not looking Kitty's way, "But if we're not here when Williams gets here…the blockhead doesn't seem like the type that will wait here for us." he explained and at last turned back around to see Kitty nodding her head. She looked like she understood where he was coming from but what she really looked like was cold. His face softened as he went on, "But you can go. I'll wait here for Williams and go get you once the door's unlocked. I'll make sure to bring my keys with me."

A tight smile appeared on Kitty's lips. She appreciated what he had said, both the humor and the offer of her going somewhere to keep warm, but she was having none of it.

"No, no. If you're staying out here in this darn cold then as your wife my place is right here by your side." Kitty said in a firm tone and to justify her words she unwrapped her arms from around herself and enclosed them around Red's left arm, scooting closer to him as she did so. And of course the fact that being so close to him was giving her a source of heat was a nice plus.

"Besides, it's not so bad." said Kitty, trying her best to keep her teeth from chattering, "I'm sure Mr. Williams will be here before we know it. We just need to do something to help pass the time."

Red frowned, "Like what?"

"Well…" Kitty pondered for a few minutes, she had a few ideas that would not only keep their mind off things but keep them warm too but they weren't exactly appropriate for the outside stoop so she had to think of something else, "Oh! We could play a game!"

"What kind of game?" he asked, intrigued but not excited.

"Well we could play ISpy or Twenty Questions or Never Have I Ever." She eagerly suggested, "Which game do you wanna play, honey?"

Not too excited about any of those games, Red muttered back, "Which ever you want." However, when he saw her unhappy face he forced on a smile and added sweetly, "Sweetheart."

"I think we should play Twenty Questions." Kitty stated with a clap of her hands, "Now you think of the object and I'll ask the questions, okay? Ready?"

She waited a few seconds but Red never responded, he also didn't disagree though and so she decided to go ahead and put a start to the game with question number one.

"Is it smaller than a bread box?"

"No." he answered.

"Is it something you wear?" Kitty tried again.

"No."

"Do you eat it?"

Red shook his head, "No."

"Is it some kind of appliance?" she asked.

"No."

Question five came as "Is it a place?"

"No." was the fifth answer.

"Is it a kind of animal?"

"No."

"Is it a mineral?'

"No."

Kitty frowned, this was a thinker but she wasn't giving up, "How about a person?'

"No."

"Is it man-made?"

"No."

This went on for ten more questions. Each question Kitty asked Red always responded with the same answer, 'No.' They'd killed about ten minutes and were up to question nineteen; and though Kitty hadn't gotten any yeses to any of her question she had a pretty good idea of what might really be going on in her husband's head.

"Are you even thinking of anything, Red Forman?" Kitty asked, her hands now off him and around herself once again.

"No." he replied automatically until he realized what he'd just been asked "I mean yes, yes I am."

Kitty didn't look very convinced by his words as she stared back at him, "Well Red, I've used up all twenty of my questions and still haven't figured it out! So tell me, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how big of a moron our landlord has to be if it's taking him this long to get here." Red informed with irritation, his rant continuing and causing him to miss Kitty's eye roll, "It's not like he doesn't know where the place is at…"

"An object, Red." Kitty interrupted his complaining, "The game rules say you have to think of _an object_ for the other person to guess. You're not supposed to be thinking about how big of a moron our landlord _obviously_ is."

Red scowled, "Kitty, we're out in the cold, locked out of our home, waiting for the moron. What else am I supposed to be thinking of?"

"An object!" she was quick to reply, in what sounded like a frustrated tone of voice "You're supposed to be thinking of an object so that your wife can try to guess what object your thinking of and be able to keep her mind off the fact that she's freezing out here!"

It was at that moment that Red pushed all thoughts of their dumbell landlord out of his mind then turned to look at Kitty and saw just how cold she looked and how she was trying desperately, and unsuccessfully, to keep herself warm. The coat she was wearing wasn't doing a great job at keeping her upper body warm causing her to hug herself for warmth. And thanks to her dress and the fact that the coat wasn't long enough, anything below her knees—but excluding her shoe covered feet—was exposed to the bitter cold air with only the sheer material of her stockings to block it.

"Why did you wear a dress? I told you it was freezing out here." He couldn't help but point out.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look nice for you for our first night out together in weeks." She said, her head shaking with her emotions; she hugged herself tighter, "And it's not as though I planned on this happening, Red."

Red had instantly regretted his word the moment he'd said them and seeing how upset they'd made Kitty only made him feel worse. He was her husband and that meant it was his job to keep her safe, happy, and in this case warm. And since she wasn't letting him break any windows to get them into their warm apartment, he was going to have to do the next best thing.

"Stand up." He told her, while already performing the action himself.

Kitty looked up at him with uncertainty written onto her face, "What?"

"Just stand up." He repeated.

Instead of asking another question, Kitty did as she was told and stood up but was still feeling very confused. Her confusion only grew when she saw him take off his coat and then take off her own.

"Red, what on earth are you doing?" she wanted to know, her arms getting ready to wrap around herself again until Red suddenly stopped her.

"Put this on." he said as his answer, coming up behind her with an open coat to help her into. But it wasn't her coat, it was his.

With her slight frown still being worn on her forehead, Kitty slipped her arms into the oversized coat arms and allowed Red to pull up the rest of his coat over her small form. He did it in such a hasty fashion, almost as if he was trying to shorten her exposure to the cold as much as he could. The feeling of warmth was very much welcomed but Kitty was still curious to find out what he was up to.

"Are we switching coats?" she asked having to hold in a laugh at the thought of him in her coat.

"No." he shook his head and then instructed, "Sit back down."

Wordlessly Kitty sat back down in her seat on the concrete step, curious to see what plans Red had for her coat. Her questions were soon answered when she saw him kneel know beside her and then laid her open coat over her legs as if it were a blanket. She smiled and her heart swelled with love as she watched him make sure there was no part of her lower half left uncovered.

"Oh Red."

He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers, "Warm now?"

"Very much so." she responded with a smile and nod. The feeling of warmth was wonderful but she soon noticed if she had both coats how would Red stay warm, "But what about you?"

"I'm fine." He protested, using his left hand to press his hat down on his head.

Red hoped she wouldn't need the reminder of how he'd been to war and been in worse weather conditions but if need be he'd tell her. When he heard nothing from her he looked her way and found her smiling at him. He smiled back and put his arm around her—another attempt to keep her warm.

"How about we start with that second round of twenty questions?" he suggested.

She nodded, "Okay."

"This time you think of the object and I'll ask the questions, okay? Ready?" when she nodded he went on with the first question, "Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

"No."

0o0o0o

Many long cold minutes had passed, along with several rounds of Twenty Questions and the pair were still sitting in the same spots on their front stoop. By the tenth round of Twenty Questions both Red and Kitty were tired of the game and decided to switch to another game but even this new game they were playing now wasn't all too exciting.

"I spy with my little eye something…white."

Red wore a bored look on his face as he took a guess he knew was right—it was the same thing that had been spied at least three times before, "The snow. _Again_."

"Nope. The snow on that tree over there." Kitty replied, trying to keep her tone of voice upbeat and positive but even she was losing interest in the game and her voice lost its enthusiasm.

"Kitty, this is getting ridiculous." Groaned a fed up Red as he stood up and walked up the two steps above the one he and Kitty had been seated on, "It's gotta be an hour that we've been waiting out here."

She pushed up the big sleeve of his coat that she was still wearing and glanced down at her wristwatch, "An hour and a half."

"Well isn't that just _ducky_?" came his sarcastic response.

"Now Red, I want Mr. Williams to get here just as much as you do but sarcasm is not going to get him here any quicker." Kitty commented sensibly.

A crease indented itself onto Red's forehead, creating a small frown as he watched his wife. He wasn't scowling at her words but rather her actions. She was once again pulling the overcoat she was wearing closer to her as she shook slightly as if she were cold again; but she was still wearing both their coats over her…then again they had been out here for over an hour now.

Curious and concerned Red asked, "Why are you shaking?"

"Oh um…I'm just cold." She said nervously, a nervous little laugh following and giving away to the fact that she was lying. When she saw the unconvinced expression on Red's face she became more anxious about telling him the truth, "And because well…I…I have to use the _bathroom_." She said the last word in a whispered voice.

Hearing this only seemed to upset Red even more as his light frown turned into a full on scowl. He'd had enough of this. He and his wife were stuck out here in the cold and now she had to use the bathroom and the only thing standing in their way was a damned lock door! Red Forman had been to war, he'd fought against the Commies and even killed a few, he was not going to let a locked door stand in his way. Come to think of it, the front door wasn't the only way to get into the apartment.

"That's it." he grumbled as he suddenly recalled one of his previous plans and began to look down at the frozen ground, "Where did I put that rock?"

Kitty immediately jumped up causing her coat to fall off to the side but kept his on; she hurried to Red's side and rubbed her hands on his cold, sleeve covered arm in hopes of calming him down.

"Red, honey, no. No window breaking. It's not an emergency, I don't have to go that badly." She tried to reassure him, "I just need to keep my mind off of it and I'll be fine. Now come on, let's play another game."

With her hands still on his arm she tried to lead him back to their step but Red wouldn't budge.

"Kitty, I don't want to play another game." He groaned, his hand moving up as he spoke again, "I want to go into our warm apartment where I can relax in our living room and you can go to the damn bathroom!"

And as luck would have it, the same moment that Red had begun to raise his voice an older woman walking her dog was walking past their apartment catching every word that Red had said—most especially the last part about Kitty. The woman stopped in her tracks and stared at the couple with eyes wide with shock. While Kitty didn't catch the woman's reaction, since she'd almost immediately used left hand to cover her face, Red saw the response perfectly and frowned angrily at the woman until she and her dog at last scurried off.

"I know, honey. I know." Kitty said trying to sound sympathetic and not as embarrassed as she felt; she moved her left hand away from her face and had it rejoin her right one back on her husband's arm, "I just don't think you breaking our living room window is the best idea. I mean Mr. Williams is already on his way, if he comes and sees the broken window…that's only going to cause more trouble than it will good."

Kitty had a point. It was one that Red hadn't thought of before but now that he'd heard it, he knew she was right.

"Fine. I won't throw the rock." He muttered, sounding a bit disappointed but that tone soon changed as he pointed a determined finger at her, "But if he doesn't get here soon, when he finally does get here, I'm gonna throw my foot up his ass!"

"I'm sure you will." She agreed with a nod. And though Kitty would never say it out loud, if Mr. Williams really didn't show up sometime soon she would remind Red of his threat when the landlord did arrive.

Red was about to mutter another negative comment about their landlord when it was suddenly interrupted by another sound.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Kitty automatically replied, her face quickly displaying her alarm of hearing the sneeze, "Oh honey, are you catching a cold? Here let me give you back your coat…"

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

Ignoring his words, she started to unbutton the round buttons and was about to start pulling the material off of herself when Red's hands put a halt to her moves.

"Kitty, I said I was fine." Red's tone was firm as he reminded this to her, "I gave you my coat for you to wear, to keep you warm. You've just started your weekend off the last thing I need to you getting sick."

She nodded her head, an action that surprised Red some, "You're right. I did just start my weekend off, but really the last thing _I_ need is _you_ getting sick. And I know you were sweet enough to give me your coat to keep me warm but who says we can't use it to keep us both warm?"

Feeling puzzled Red furrowed his brow; he had no idea what his wife was up to but it was obvious that she had a plan and knew exactly what to do to get it done. Kitty giggled knowingly as she wrapped her arms around his and led him back to 'their step.'

"Sit down." This time it was Kitty who gave the instructions.

Red sat down, even though he was still trying to figure it all out, and soon Kitty was seated right beside him. Wearing a smile on her lips, she shook her arms out of the coat but left it to rest on her shoulders. Kitty scooted as close as she could to Red before she took the coat off of her right shoulder and draped it over his.

Now he knew what she was up to.

He smirked as he watched her retrieve her own coat and then use it to cover their laps and legs. Once things were settled with their little cocoon, Kitty got comfortable as she rewrapped her arms around his upper arm and cuddle up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She gave a content smile and looked up at him, "Better?"

"Much." He replied truthfully.

A light smile escaped Kitty's lips but was soon cut off when Red leaned towards her and pressed his lips over hers capturing them in a long, loving, and warm kiss. They stayed in their lip lock for quite sometime, not caring if any other nosy neighbors happened to pass by with their pets again, until they finally but slowly broke their lip contact—though not much else.

Kitty's giggle seemed pick up right from where it had left off, sounding a bit breathless if anything, which caused Red to give his own chuckle.

"We should've thought about this an hour and a half ago." He told her as he moved his arms around her, being sure to be careful not to knock his coat off their shoulders.

She grinned and nodded in agreement, "Now I know you're probably as fed up with Twenty Questions and ISpy as I am but there is one more game we haven't played yet."

"Which one?"

"Never Have I Ever." She answered, not sure how he'd react to the game.

He nodded, "Okay."

His mood had definitely changed for the better now that he was warmer and had his wife snuggled in his arms. Kitty was a bit taken aback by how quick he had agreed but didn't question it.

"Okay let's see then." she began to think, trying not to be distracted by the way Red was pulling her closer to him, "Never have I ever...ridden a horse."

With a straight face and his arms still wrapped around her, Red gave a nonchalant, "I have."

"You never told me that." Kitty said gazing up at him with surprise.

He frowned, "I didn't?"

"No." she shook her head, "I had no idea I had married my very own John Wayne." She ended with another laugh.

Red joined in the laughter before going on to tell Kitty about the story of the first and only time he'd ridden a horse during a summer years back when he and his family had gone to visit some very annoying relatives who ran some kind of dude ranch.

0o0o0o

Lucky for Mr. Williams and his rear end, he arrived at the Forman's apartment after only a few rounds of Never Have I Ever. The couple didn't get to finish their game but neither were disappointed and instead were more eager to get inside their apartment. Mr. Williams took out his spare key, stuck it in the lock and just like that had the door unlocked and open. As soon as the door was pushed open Kitty hurriedly made a beeline towards the bathroom leaving the two men, who didn't exactly get along, alone in the living room.

Red turned to the landlord—he was an older man in his late forties, early fifties though his thinning silver hair made him look older, "So, two hours. What happened, you get lost on the way over here?"

"Nah." Mr. Williams said running his hand over his mustache that matched the hair on his head—though was much thicker, "Just didn't take off as soon as you called. It's too cold for anyone to be out there."

"Right." Red spoke in a tone that showed he didn't exactly agree with what Mr. Williams had said. However, instead of getting into an argument Red turned the other cheek and headed over to the heater to turn it on.

The older man stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot to the other, "Well since the doors unlocked and you all are inside now, it looks like my job is done here. That'll be two dollars and fifty cents.'

"Two fifty?" Red asked turning himself back around so that Mr. Williams could see his upset scowl, "For what?"

"Maintenance fee."

Red's scowl deepened and his voice rose, "Maintenance fee? You want me to pay a maintenance fee when it took you two damn hours to get here?"

"Good service is never done quick." Mr. Williams pointed out.

"It took you less than two minutes to unlock and open the door." Red shot back out.

"Two minutes plus the ten it took me to get from my place to here." The other man stated, "You're getting a good deal, buddy."

This was another statement made by his landlord that Red did not agree with, "You think that's a good deal? Two fifty?"

"All right fine. I can be a reasonable man." Mr. Williams began to say in an understanding voice, "Make it two bucks flat."

"Two bucks, huh? Alright Williams, if you can be reasonable so can I." Red said his tone sounding as if he really were about to make the older man a rational offer but the smirk on his face said something much different, "How about you forget about the two bucks and I'll forget about throwing my foot up your ass!"

Mr. Williams glared back at Red, shaking his pudgy finger at him, "Listen here Forman, you can keep threatening to throw you foot anywhere you want but just remember I can throw you and your missus out on the street!"

Red's glare deepened and wordlessly he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out the holder and retrieved Mr. Williams' payment, outstretching the bills towards him—his angry scowl still indented on his forehead.

The landlord smile and took the money, "Nice doing business with you."

Frown staying in place, Red grunted in response. Happy to have gotten his reward, Mr. Williams started to make his exit until Red suddenly called out to him. Though the last thing he wanted was to spend another minute with the crook, Red was having trouble getting one of the things he did want to work.

"Hey Williams, as long as you're here and so I won't have to wait another two hours…or pay another two dollars." Red made sure to add in the last part, "Think you could come check out the heater? The damn thing's not turning on."

Mr. Williams stepped away from the front door and headed to where Red was standing by the old heater, "Did you turn it on?"

"No, I thought it'd work better if I left it off." Red dryly replied.

His sarcasm was ignored by the older man as he went on to check the appliance. He spent a few, very few, minutes looking over the heating source before he came up with a prognosis and looked back over at Red.

"Well it's on but it's not turning on." he said what Red already knew, "It's broken."

Red was unimpressed, "Really?"

"Yeah. You should've told me about this before I got here."

Again Red's scowl got even deeper and angrier, "How would be know that the heater was broken if we were outside for the past two hours?"

"Should've told me when it first started acting up." He reasoned with a shrug.

"We did. Two months ago." Red said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Didn't pay it much attention though since at that time I hadn't started heating the apartment yet." Mr. Williams informed while scratching his head, "I'll come back later to check it out."

"Great, then we'll see you tomorrow." Red said not thrilled with the idea of seeing Mr. Williams two days in a row.

The silver haired man shook his head, "Oh no, not tomorrow. No one works weekends anymore. Best I can do is Monday."

"The best you can do is Monday? Well the best I can do is…"

Red's threat was quickly cut off by his wife running into the room and stepping into the space between the two men, her arms stretched out to keep them a good distance apart…well keep Red a good distance apart from Mr. Williams.

"Red, Red, Red." She said in a calm tone to help keep him calm, she then smiled at Mr. Williams and casually began to lead him back to the door, "That's just fine, Mr. Williams. Thank you. We'll see you Monday."

Kitty opened the door for him but he didn't exit just yet, he had a word of advice he wanted to share with the young couple.

"Alright. But make sure you two don't lock yourselves out of here again. If you want my advice, I'd say you should pay less attention to where your lips are and more attention to where your keys are." Mr. Williams said, referencing the lip lock he'd walked in one when arriving to the apartment. He made his way out of the apartment but before closing the door, threw out one final note, "Or next time I'll charge you that extra fifty cents!"

And then he was gone; however, Red's anger towards him was not.

"Kitty, how could you let him out of here?" he wanted to know, "Didn't you hear what he said? The heater's broken and he won't be back to fix it till Monday."

She nodded, "I know, I heard. But it's okay."

"It's not okay, Kitty. For this we could've stayed outside!" he argued, more frustrated at the situation than at her.

"Oh Red, your exaggerating." Kitty tsked at him but still managed a smile, "We're inside now and even though it may not be the warmest it will be warmer than being outside. After all, we have plenty of things in here to help keep us warm. We have each other, which learned outside is a very nice way to keep the ourselves warm." She giggled again, "And we have more blankets…oh and the stove…"

Red's brows scrunched together, "You're not gonna make meatloaf are you?"

"No." she said not being able to hold back a small laugh at the suggestion and his less than happy expression; suddenly a thought entered her mind and her face lit up with more and more excitement, "Oh! We could make hot cocoa! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Come on, honey, help me find a nice cozy blanket for us to share!"

0o0o0o

"I thought you said _a_ blanket." Red commented several minutes later.

He was referring to the makeshift bed that had been created on the kitchen floor in front of the burning stove. There was obviously more than one blanket spread out to make up the 'bed,' Red was surprised that they had that many blankets—must have been wedding presents. And two pillows had even been added to the area! Kitty dropped another blanket onto the covered floor before joining her husband who was standing by the stove.

"Well since the kitchen's the warmest room in the apartment right now, we might decide to sleep out here and I figured better safe than sorry." She explained to him and then began to refill their mugs with the new batch of hot cocoa she'd made.

Once both their mugs were filled and after receiving a quick 'thanks' from Red, Kitty moved her cold hands above one the stovetop's burners. She began rubbing them together and then moving her palms outwards and over the heat coming from the burner. She soon recognized her movements and had to laugh at them.

"See Red, isn't this fun? It's like we're camping out in the woods!" she said excitedly, going back to imaging the burning stove as a campfire.

Mug in hand, Red frowned slightly, "Camping out in the woods is one of your Never Have You Evers isn't it?"

Kitty gave out laugh as she watched Red take his hot cocoa and step away from the stove and over towards their improvised bed. He lowered himself onto the left side—the side he slept on in their real bed—and moved one of pillows against the cabinets below the sink before leaning against the cushion. He looked at Kitty sipping her drink by the stove.

"Some way to start your weekend off, huh?"

"It's certainly a memorable way." She said with a genuine smile as she placed her mug on the counter and then walked over to where Red was, taking a seat next to him, "It hasn't been so bad though. Dinner was nice and even being locked outside was kinda fun."

Red chuckled lightly but couldn't help but agree, "Yeah."

"_And_," Kitty continued, "we still have out private celebration to look forward to."

"Yeah, in our igloo of a bedroom." He scoffed, placing his mug off to the side.

Kitty looked down shyly, "Well you know, our private celebration doesn't have to take place into the bedroom." She faced him wearing a look that he'd become quite familiar with in the past few months.

Still he couldn't help but frown, "You mean…here…in the kitchen?"

"Never have I ever."

"Neither have I." Red admitted, his smirk growing as he snaked his arm around her from behind, "What do you say we change that?"

Kitty's smile grew and she released another giggle that didn't last very long when Red laid his lips on hers. While Red lowered her onto her back, Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his touch, falling into his kiss, and knowing that as long as she had Red, she would always be able to keep warm.

The End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think?Good? Bad? Somewhere in-between? Be sure to lemme know in a review!_

_I really do hope you all enjoyed this second half. Especially the ending, which I wasn't too sure about…sorry if it was a bit too TMI…Though rewatch the episode and it's kinda implied that something like this ending happen. And this ending well that's probably the closest thing to 'smut' you'll get from me lol. What I found most weird about this story's ending? It didn't end with the two running up the living room stairs lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day! _


End file.
